mugmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugman Gets Into Shape (Reboot)
Mugman Gets Into Shape (Remake) is an cartoon which states a remake version animated in Adobe Animate CC (Adobe Flash) from the original version animated in Paint.NET. Description Mugman needs to shape up to get what he wants. Characters * Mugman * Teanna * Onion O'Riely * Mrs. Onion * Gym Keeper Plot The episode starts off with Mugman adoring his collection of saucers from famous shipwrecks, which includes the Titanic, the Lusitania, the Andria Doria. However, he doesn't have a saucer from the Costa Concordia wreck yet, so he checks on ePeninsula, only to find that it costs 50 dollars online. He takes a short walk to think about it. Then it shows "Meanwhile" for about 3 seconds and the scene shows Onion O'Riely with his wife. His wife is arguing to Mr. Onion to clean their garage because Mrs Onion needs her car to drive. Mrs. Onion argues and Onion O'Riely if the garage is not cleaned out, she will not let Mr. Onion to watch the game tonight with him, claiming that he should do it. Onion does not want to clean the garage, and looks to the streets and sees Mugman walking. He called him to get some help. He explains to him that his wife wants him to clean the garage, he says that he will give Mugman 50 bucks if he cleans up his garage. Mugman attempts to move a box, but fails to do so due to his weakness. He opens the box to see what's actually inside it, but it's nothing but a rubber duck. Mugman then runs to the Gym to start working out. Mugman starts up a treadmill, but it's so fast, that Mugman slips right off of it and breaks the wall. He tries lifting a dumbbell, only to pop Mugman's entire body off his arm and the other dumbbells were bounced off into floor and it smashed and broked the windows since Mugman slammed to the wall. Then the Gym Keeper came to Mugman and he turned Mugman to a ball as a basketball and kicks out Mugman from the Gym and told him to stay out. Mugman only has one other option to choose... his sister. Mugman walks in Teanna's room calling her name while she punches a punching bag several times. He says to her that he's nothing more than a weakling and Teanna jokingly says that an infant could probably take him out. Mugman explains what's happening to Teanna, only for her to be confused at his request.. Mugman wants Teanna to help him get fit. She grabs Mugman and starts the workout. The episode cuts to a montage of Mugman and Teanna on a field. Teanna starts up a timer as Mugman speeds away. Teanna is shocked to see that Mugman already ran out of breath. Teanna looks at the screen disappointingly, as they go to punching a punching bag in Teanna's room. Mugman looks at his hand and gets nervous. Teanna grabs Mugman and places him next to the punching bag. Mugman attempts to punch it, but ends up crooking up his arm like an accordion. Teanna tries to think. The episode cuts to Teanna and Mugman at the swimming pool. Teanna is already in the pool, as Mugman jumps in to the bottom. As Teanna realizes that Mugman isn't popping out of the water, she swims to the bottom to save him. We go to Mugman and Teanna at the field again. Teanna starts the timer, and Mugman runs. A few seconds later, he eventually gets sweaty and stops. As Teanna experiences this, she thinks, and eventually throws a pistachio bag hooked on a fishing hook to Mugman. As Mugman licks his lips, he runs after it. We go to the punching bag again. Mugman actually punches it, albeit very weak. Teanna gives him a thumbs up. When Mugman looks at the screen, Teanna shrugs. Mugman is now doing push ups and Teanna counting how many push ups Mugman is doing. When Mugman passes out, she looks at the stop-watch and is surprised to see that Mugman has actually done 1,037 push ups. Cut to the field again, with Mugman still chasing after the pistachio bag. Then to the punching bag, where Mugman punches the punching bag, which sends it flying to the ceiling. Mugman does a victory dance, but the punching bag returns just to smack Mugman, which sends him flying. Then Mugman was jumping with his shadow showing at the sun. The montage ends. A buff Mugman opens Teanna's door exclaiming that he's a new man. But he wasn't actually buff, he was just holding his breath. She tells him what does he to help him for? Mugman tells her, he's cleaning a guy's garage and says bye to her. Teanna tells him to as least say "Thank You" and Mugman says Thank You to Teanna. Then Mr. Onion tries to clean the garage but he was weak to clean the garage. Then Mugman came to his house. Mr. Onion greeds him to return before his wife was about to yell at him but Mugman was in a rush cleaning the garage fasts. Mr. Onion was surprised to see how fast Mugman has cleaned the garage. Mugman is proud of himself, until Onion O'Riely mentions that he forgot to move the ancient Mayan calender from the garage. Mugman struggles to do this, and gets Teanna to do it instead. After Teanna moves the calender, Onion O'Riely gives Teanna the Fifty dollars. Mugman then asks why he didn't get the Fifty, to which Onion O'Riely replies "My wife was complaing about the Mayan Calender the most". Mugman replied to him "but what about the boxes?" Onion O'Riely was about to explain to him but he heard his wife that she is going to see the garage being cleaned and Onion O'Riely tells both Mugman and Teanna to go be out of here quick before his wife is about to be outside. Teanna tells Mugman that tried his hardest about the garage and walks off home, but then looks at Mugman. She feels guilt seeing him, and buys him the plate in secret. When Mugman returns home, he looks at his collection, saddened that it will never be complete, until he notices the plate from the Costa Concordia on the shelf. He thanks Teanna eagerly, ending this episode. Trivia * The remake has 7 minutes and 15 seconds which is the longest Mugman episode. * This episode replaces Johnny and Papa to Onion O'Riely and his wife for the remake version, due to the former 2 characters being written out of the show. * There's another version that is animated in Moho (Anime Studio) of this version that was shown here.This version is cleaner and less sloppy than the original version. ** The original (Adobe Animate CC version) is a bit rushed and normally sloppy. ** The Moho (Anime Studio version) is really clean and less sloppy. Category:Animations Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs